<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picking Petals by LadyKiwi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396200">Picking Petals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKiwi/pseuds/LadyKiwi'>LadyKiwi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Harley and Joker Breakup, Oneshot, Romance, harlivy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKiwi/pseuds/LadyKiwi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley, after getting dumped by the Joker, was sitting on a park bench picking petals off a flower. Soon, a certain eco-terrorist comes up to her, ready to scold her and show her her wrath, but something unexpected happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picking Petals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It may have been two and a half weeks, but I'm back and happy to say that I'm currently working on another story (one that ain't a oneshot), and I couldn't be more excited to share it with you lovely readers.</p><p>And a quick little note to Jon Rem: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about your prompt from my last story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not,” Harley repeatedly said with a frown and tears brimming her eyes as she picked the petals off the daisy in her hand.</p><p>She and Joker—her now ex-boyfriend—were in the middle of a heist when Batman came out of nowhere, prepared to take them back to Arkham Asylum. In the middle of the car chase, Joker told her he needed to drop the extra load, and without any further explanation, he ejected himself from the car and left Harley stuck in the moving car heading into a lake. Luckily, she managed to escape. But now she was left heartbroken and sitting on a park bench, deciding whether or not to forgive her long term boyfriend.</p><p>“He loves me. He loves—”</p><p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” an angry voice spoke to her.</p><p>When the blonde looked away from the flower to see a green-skinned woman, a scowl etched on her face, and Harley instantly knew she was in for some trouble.</p><p>“Yer Poison Ivy!”</p><p>“Good, so you already know who I am,” Ivy remarked, anger still laced in her voice. “I guess you know what I do to people who mess with the green too.”</p><p>Not ready to die, Harley tossed the daisy to the side and scrambled to her knees to plead, “I-I… Please don’t kill me! I promise I’ll never harm a plant again!”</p><p>Ivy looked down at the begging woman. She knew who she was. Well, how could she not? It was Joker’s girl, Harley Quinn, Princess of crime in Gotham. And anybodies and nobodies knew better than to mess with Joker and his things, Harley included. Doing so would lead to a very unpleasant death.</p><p>So, that led Ivy to question what to do. It wasn’t that she was scared of Joker. She was more than confident that she could take him out in less than a second, but that didn’t mean she wanted to be dealing with the troubles of being on his kill list. She was on a lifelong mission to revive the earth, and she didn’t have the time to face off against a psychopathic clown.</p><p>Sighing, Ivy took the woman by her upper arm and pulled her to her feet. “Here’s the deal. You’re going to be my little assistant today. And after today, you are to treat plant life with respect and care until the day you die.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, thank you for sparin’ my soul,” Harley vigorously nodded her head, agreeing to Ivy’s terms.</p><p>“Alright then, first things first. You know the CEOs of Ace Chemicals?” Ivy asked.</p><p>“Never met ‘em,” Harley shook her head. “But Puddin’ had me go swimmin’ in a vat of their chemicals.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, okay. Another rule is no Joker talk. The guy gives me a migraine just thinking about him," Ivy stated, pinching her nose in annoyance at the mention of the man.</p><p>“I can do that. I don’t exactly like him at the moment anyway.”</p><p>“And why is that?” Ivy asked, though not giving the woman her full attention as she started leading the way to the company building of Ace Chemicals.</p><p>“We’re broken up, and I’m still deciding whether or not to go back,” Harley mumbled, frowning at the thought of her abrupt breakup with Joker.</p><p>Hearing those words made Ivy stop dead in her tracks. Turning to stare at the blonde with a look of shock on her face, she asked again to make sure she heard right.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Pu—Joker and I broke up,” Harley repeated. “Well, it’s more like he broke up with me.”</p><p>“No,” Ivy said simply before spinning around on her heels to continue walking to her destination.</p><p>“What do you mean, no?” Harley asked as she sped walked to catch up with the redheaded woman.</p><p>“No, do not return to him. He was never a good man, and never will be.”</p><p>“That ain’t true. You just don’t know him well enough,” Harley defended her ex. “He loves me. I know it. He just shows it in his own way.”</p><p>“He doesn’t, Harley. I know men like him, and all they ever want from us females are to use us for their own little games,” Ivy told her, not willing to spare the woman’s feelings.</p><p>A part of her hoped Harley would listen to her and not return to that clown, not that she would ever show that she cared, but she’d find it a shame to see another pretty face get ruined by another manipulative man in the world.</p><p>“You know, for someone who hates humanity, you sure do pay a lot of attention to us.”</p><p>“That’s because I like compiling a list of why I hate humans,” Ivy responded without much thought or emotion. “Makes me feel less guilty for killing, I guess.”</p><p>“Have you ever tried making a list of why humanity ain’t so bad?”</p><p>“I tried. And it’s still as blank as when I started it.”</p><p>“Maybe you just need to meet the right person,” Harley suggested.</p><p>“Do you always talk this much?” Ivy asked, finally turning her head to look back at Harley.</p><p>Shrugging, Harley replied, “I’m an extrovert.”</p><p>-----XxX-----</p><p>When Ivy and Harley arrived at the company building, Ivy handed the blonde a bag containing gas bombs that she had created to knock anyone who inhales it. With orders to sneak into the building to gas the place, Harley went in with a confident smirk and promise to be back in a jiff.</p><p>“All done,” Harley announced as she returned to her spot next to the woman who’s practically the incarnation of Mother Nature. “How long ‘til the gas knocks them out?”</p><p>“Only a few seconds. But before we go in,” Ivy said as she pulled out a lipstick to put on her lips before stepping closer to Harley.</p><p>“Woah, Red lady, what do you think yer doing?” Harley asked nervously as she tried looking anywhere but into Ivy’s intense green eyes.</p><p>“Stop moving. I need to administer this, and I need it to mix with my saliva to work,” Ivy rolled her eyes at the flustered blonde. “You need it so you can be immune to the gas.”</p><p>“I-I have ta kiss you?” Harley stuttered.</p><p>“Technically, I have to kiss you, not the other way around. But it’d be a bit awkward if you didn’t kiss back,” Ivy explained, her patience rapidly dwindling.</p><p>“Oh, o—”</p><p>Harley was stopped mid-sentence by Ivy pressing her lips against hers. At first, she stood surprised, but the pleasant feel of soft lips soon made Harley relax and begin kissing back.</p><p>The first thought that anyone would have when they hear about Poison Ivy’s kisses were more than likely all negative. That it would only lead to someone dying or becoming her mindless servant, but here Harley was, thinking the complete opposite. When Ivy deepened the kiss and Harley could feel her tongue explore her mouth, a rush of electricity ran through the blonde’s body, and she was more than sure the woman before her must’ve been a goddess in a past life.</p><p>“You coming?” Ivy asked after she had pulled away and stood in front of the main entrance, waiting for Harley to follow.</p><p>“Y-yeah. Yup. I’m right behind ya,” Harley stammered as she started to come out of her slight haze.</p><p>As the two began walking through the main floor, stepping over passed out bodies, they went into an elevator that took them to the top floor. And when the ding sounded from the elevator, they stepped out to see more bodies laying on the ground.</p><p>“Gee, Red, this gas really got these people in a deep sleep,” Harley remarked as she shook a man’s body with her foot.</p><p>“Good, that’s what I wanted,” was all Ivy said before she opened the door to the conference room. Before going in, she spun around to face Harley. “I can handle things in here. I just want to leave them a little message about how their toxic waste dumping is killing the earth.”</p><p>“What am I supposed ta do then?” Harley frowned a bit, saddened that she didn’t get to have any fun messing with people.</p><p>“You get the honors of spreading the message that this warning isn’t something to take lightly,” Ivy replied with a wink before turning around to enter the room.</p><p>Catching onto what to Ivy was meaning, Harley grinned as she bounded through the building, knocking over as much furniture as she could.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Harley was finished leaving the room a complete mess with furniture flipped, appliances broken, loose papers and files scattered over the floors, and “Harley was here” written all over the walls, Ivy was already waiting for her at the elevator door.</p><p>“I hope ya weren’t waiting long.”</p><p>“Don’t sweat it,” Ivy waved off as she pressed the elevator button to go down. “It was quite amusing watching you run around ruining the place.”</p><p>“Glad you thought so, I guess,” Harley shrugged as they entered the elevator.</p><p>“So what now?” she later asked as they walked out of the building.</p><p>“Probably going back to my lab to create some more hybrid plants, and I might have you water some plants in my greenhouse,” Ivy answered.</p><p>“Lame!” Harley groaned in protest. “When do you have fun?”</p><p>“It is fun,” Ivy defended as she continued walking in the direction of her apartment.</p><p>“Boo! It really isn’t. Here, I’ll show you what fun is,” Harley exclaimed, grabbing Ivy’s hand and tugging her in the opposite direction.</p><p>Ivy began resisting, but Harley was surprisingly strong for a woman her size, and the excitement on Harley’s face caused her to slowly change her mind and start following. She had to admit there was a hint of interest in knowing where they’d be going.</p><p>After a brisk walk through the streets of Gotham, Ivy realized that Harley had stopped in front of an ice cream parlor.</p><p>“This is what you call fun?” Ivy asked unamused as she followed behind Harley, who was already walking through the front door. “It’s just ice cream.”</p><p>“Hey, ice cream is great,” Harley said, offended.</p><p>“Hi, can I take your order?”</p><p>Turning to look at the worker, Harley ordered, “I’ll have a regular cone with two scoops. One chocolate chip cookie dough, and the other peanut butter chocolate.”</p><p>As the lady went off to get her ice cream, Harley looked back to Ivy. “Also, for your information, we aren’t just going to get ice cream. There’s a bunch of other things we can do for fun.”</p><p>“Really? Like what?” Ivy asked.</p><p>“I don’t know yet,” Harley confessed as she was handed her ice cream. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Anything for you, miss?” the woman working asked, now staring at Ivy.</p><p>“Mint chocolate chip in a regular cone, please,” the redhead replied, not looking away from Harley. “What do you mean you don’t know? You’re the one who’s dragging me around this city.”</p><p>“Constant thinking and plan-making are boring, Red. To have fun, you gotta loosen up,” Harley said as she happily ate her ice cream, smearing it all around her mouth.</p><p>“My god, has nobody taught you how to eat without making a mess?”</p><p>Leaning in closer, Ivy took a napkin from the counter behind Harley and brought it to the blonde’s mouth, cleaning off the ice cream on her face. When Ivy finished wiping off the ice cream residue, she looked up to meet Harley’s bright blue eyes. For a moment, time felt like it had frozen, but the sound of awkward coughing broke the tension.</p><p>“Excuse me, miss, I have your ice cream,” the worker interrupted, holding out the treat to the woman. “That’ll be nine dollars and seventy-eight cents.”</p><p>Handing over a ten-dollar bill, Harley told her to keep the change before taking Ivy’s hand and pulling her out of the store.</p><p>“Now, time to see where life brings us to next.”</p><p>-----XxX-----</p><p>“Why are we in an alleyway? It smells here,” Ivy complained through a choked gag due to the stench from the dumpsters nearby.</p><p>“Cause we’re going to see a movie,” Harley told her, scanning the back entrance to the theatre.</p><p>“You know buying a movie ticket is a thing, right?”</p><p>“What’s the fun in paying?” Harley quickly said before slipping through the door, leaving Ivy no other choice than to follow after her.</p><p>Her eyes quickly landed on the poster for the new Avengers movie, and Harley, without any further thought, rushed through the hall and went straight into the theatre room. Ivy quickly ran after her, though she was much more cautious about not getting caught. When Ivy made it inside, Harley popped out from the dark and tugged her to nearby seats.</p><p>“Just relax and enjoy the movie,” Harley told her as they got themselves comfortable in the seats.</p><p>“Easier said than done. I’m not fond of superhero movies,” Ivy admitted. “They overpower the heroes too much and make them seem like these great beings. It’s inaccurate, and I swear people just watch these movies to fulfill their fantasies.”</p><p>“Oh please, like you haven’t had an infatuation with Batman. All female villains have gone through that phase. Probably some of the men too,” Harley teased.</p><p>“Shush, the movie is starting,” Ivy said to avoid having to answer.</p><p>“Yeah, alright,” Harley giggled.</p><p>Halfway through the movie, Ivy turned to her side to see Harley sitting at the edge of her seat, her hand clenching the armrest. Ivy noticed a strange feeling of warmth in her chest as she watched. However, before she could dwell more on the strange feeling, Harley suddenly burst out yelling, “She died!? Are the writers insane? She’s Black freaking Widow!”</p><p>“Shh!”</p><p>“Shut up, will you!”</p><p>“Hey, some of us want to watch in peace!”</p><p>A series of different voices yelled at Harley, upset for the outburst.</p><p>Usually, Ivy would roll her eyes and move on, knowing that none of these people deserved her time and effort to choke them out, but this didn’t feel like any usual time. They were upset at Harley, and that didn’t sit well with the green goddess.</p><p>Turning around to look at one of the men who scolded the child-like woman next to her, Ivy snarled back, “How about you shut up? She wasn’t doing anything wrong.”</p><p>“Not doing anything wrong? She was disrupting me and the movie,” the man bit back.</p><p>“And your presence and hideous face is disrupting me, but you don’t see me complaining about it.”</p><p>“Why you little—” Suddenly, the man stood from his seat, causing Ivy to do the same.</p><p>“A little what?” She dared him to finish his sentence.</p><p>“Hey, Ives, it’s alright,” Harley attempted to deescalate the issue.</p><p>“No, it’s not alright,” Ivy said back, not looking away from the man.</p><p>Frantically looking around, Harley noticed two security guards coming through the entrance of the theatre room.</p><p>“Yer right. It’s not alright,” she quickly agreed, standing up also. “Because we’re ‘bout to get caught, and we gotta go.”</p><p>Hastily, Harley took Ivy’s hand and hustled them out of the room, leading them back out to the same way they came from. As they took a step out the back door, Harley momentarily paused at the sight of a dark figure soaring above them, landing on the rooftop of the theatre.</p><p>“Shoot,” Ivy mumbled under her breath. Quickly thinking, she took the lead and pulled Harley, planning to sneak themselves away to her secret apartment. “Come, this way.”</p><p>As they ran through the city, dodging big crowds and staying in the dark, Harley and Ivy soon found themselves in a front of the nicest apartment building in the sketchiest part of the city. Walking inside, Ivy unlocked the door to her apartment.</p><p>“Nice place ya got here,” Harley commented, taking in the place.</p><p>“Thank you, I tried my best with decorating,” Ivy said, going into the kitchen to make them some tea. “Oh, and feel free to make yourself comfortable.”</p><p>Plopping herself down in a barstool at the kitchen island, Harley watched as the woman moved gracefully around the room, heating a kettle and taking two mugs from the cupboard. The longer she continued to sit there, the more Harley thought about the day’s events. From being ditched with Joker to ending up in <em>the</em> Poison Ivy’s apartment.</p><p>“Hey, Ivy?”</p><p>“Hmm,” the woman hummed.</p><p>“I’m really sorry about today. I wanted to show you a good time, but instead, I just caused a bunch of trouble.</p><p>Sitting in the barstool next to her, Ivy placed the mugs down in front of them before responding, “It may not have been ideal…but I’d be lying if I say I didn’t enjoy myself.”</p><p>“What?” Harley asked, surprised.</p><p>“You were right about me needing to relax earlier,” Ivy began, taking her time to explain. “And you know what? I did relax, and I felt this feeling of thrill and excitement today.”</p><p>“I think it was just what I needed. I’ve just always taken things so seriously that I forgot about having a bit of fun here and there. So, thank you for that,” she continued.</p><p>Smiling, Harley flung herself into the redhead’s arms, embracing her in a tight hug.</p><p>“I’m happy you think so! But next time we hang out, we are so doing something less Batman inclusive.”</p><p>“Oh? So there’s a next time?”</p><p>“I-I mean if you want to,” Harley nervously chuckled before taking a sip of her tea.</p><p>“I teasing you. I’d love to spend some time with you again,” Ivy said, calming the other woman.</p><p>After a moment of comfortable silence, Harley decided to share her feelings about the day also. “I really enjoyed myself today too. It’s been a while since I got to do things on my own without it being one of Mistah J’s orders.”</p><p>Turning to look at the blonde with her deep green eyes, Ivy lightly smiled.</p><p>“I’m glad you had fun but did you really enjoy your <em>whole</em> day?”</p><p>“I mean, yeah,” Harley answered, confused as to why Ivy asked the question. “Well, other than being dumped by Joker, but everything else was great.”</p><p>“Really? Even the incident at the movies?”</p><p>“I liked the movie, and it ain’t like Batman caught us.”</p><p>“Destroying a company building?”</p><p>“When is that never fun?”</p><p>“And what about before that?”</p><p>A look of shock and light blush washed over Harley’s face as she realized what Ivy was referring to, but she quickly got over the feeling and put on a smug smirk instead.</p><p>“Well, before then, I was sittin’ on a park bench tryna figure out if Joker truly loved me,” Harley started. As she looked around the room, her eyes were met with a vase of daisies placed in the center of the kitchen island. Reaching over she gently picked a petal off one of the daisies.</p><p>“But he loves me not….and I don’t care.”</p><p>To her side, she noticed Ivy staring at her with an unamused look and a small flame in her eyes.</p><p>“What did I say about harming plant life?”</p><p>“To not do it?”</p><p>“News flash, but picking petals counts as harming plant life.”</p><p>“Oopsie,” Harley apologized semi-insincerely. And with a smirk still on her face, she slowly leaned closer to Ivy and suggested, “Maybe you should teach me how ta properly treat the green.”</p><p>Following suit, Ivy leaned in closer, bringing their faces closer. “You know what? I think I will.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed the oneshot, and I'm sorry it's so brief, but I wrote this at like 3am last night (or well, this morning) 😅 Anyway, I hope you all have a great day and thank you for reading!</p><p>Also, feel free to send me a writing prompt/Harlivy headcanon or follow me on Tumblr for updates on future works (and whatever random stuff I may post), or do both. Link to my Tumblr will be here: <a href="https://theawkwardkiwi.tumblr.com/">@theawkwardkiwi</a></p><p>xox Kiwi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>